Adventure Comics Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Doctor Clyde Dunlap, of New York City * Happy O'Shea, of Southern California Antagonists: * Teeter Sneed ** three hench pilots Other Characters: * Dunlap's secretary, Miss Evans * Steve Weber * Frank, Snip, and Swisher Locations: * * Southern * Items: * Sandman's Gas Bomb Vehicles: * Dunlap's and O'Shea's Single-seat Fighter Biplanes * Dodds' Single-seat combat Monoplane * Commercial 2-engine Passenger Plane * Sneed's Gang's four WWI-era Fighter Planes | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Cecil Krull, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = While investigating Barry O'Neill's disappearance in Tunisia, Inspector LeGrand was kidnapped by thugs, who tied him up and put him in a plane, to be dumped out at sea. As the plane takes off, a mysterious figure grabs the landing gear. Managing to climb on the wing, the native fires a gun at the pilot, who crumples in his seat, as a searing bullet crashes through his chest. The uncontrolled plane goes into a sudden roll, catapulting the pilot out of the cockpit. Bad turns to worse as the plane goes into a nosedive, while the helplessly bound and gagged inspector can only watch as he rapidly approaches the sea and his doom. The strange native struggles against the inertia and is able to gain the cockpit controls, where he grabs hold of the throttle and pulls with all his might. Just when his muscles feel like they are about to tear apart, the plane comes out of its dive, missing the waves by inches! Once they are safely on dry land, Inspector LeGrand is untied and about to shake the hand of his rescuer, when the figure begins to tug at the native face mask he is wearing, revealing it has been Barry this whole time! He had been following some leads, and discovered that Cecil Krull had planted mines in the water to destroy the French fleet, and that the control system for this was located at an old abandoned pier. Barry sends LeGrand off to gather the police, while he goes on to disable the wiring system and try to prematurely set off the mines. About a half-hour later, Barry arrives at the pier where he spots Krull speaking with one of his thugs, and quickly presses his body against the side of an old rental shack. Using a small crate nearby, he waits until they turn away from him, and then throws it into their backs, knocking both men to the ground. A third man, previously unseen working on a boat below the pier, pokes his head up, to see O'Neill dashing for the mine plunger. He races over and tackles O'Neill from behind, giving Krull enough time to recover from the surprise attack and confront his enemy. But Barry manages to flip the thug over his head and then deliver a stiff right hook to Krull's jaw! Meanwhile, aboard the phony salvage ship, the men wait impatiently for their boss's return. The whole ship and all its crew are then blown up in a fiery blast, as Barry sets off the first of the mines. The rest of the mines are taken out in similar fashion, until every obstacle to the incoming French fleet has been blown. The Inspector shows up with a detachment of police officers to arrest Cecil Krull and his cohorts, putting a stop once and for all to the espionage ring. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Vadlop Durez, as "Cecil Krull" ** his pilot ** his salvage ship crew Other Characters: * French Port Authority officers Locations: * , Vehicles: * Krull's Small Plane * Salvage Ship | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Wayne Boring | Inker3_1 = Wayne Boring | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "Cal Grant's Payroll Robbery" | Synopsis3 = The FBI receives word that the Acme Construction Company in the city of Lakeville had just been the victim of a payroll robbery. Believing it to be the work of Cal Grant's mob, known for operating in various states, the Federal Headquarters sends out Steve Carson to personally handle the case. Upon reaching Lakeville, Steve questions the clerk who had been shot by the gangsters. The man gives up a crucial piece of information, that he recognized one of the crooks as local boy, Lennie Trasker. Steve disguises himself as a telephone repairman and walks up to the Trasker residence. A gruff figure answers his knocking, replying when asked that he is Lennie's brother, Zeke. Not buying the telephone repair story, he tosses Steve out along with his tools. Frustrated and without any more leads, Steve starts to walk down the street, but then he sees Zeke emerge from the house and anxiously look about to see if anyone was watching him. The professional G-man takes cover as Zeke began to walk away, likely to warn his brother. Darting from cover to cover, Steve trails his man into the nearby woods. Suddenly, Zeke whirls around, catching Carson in his sight and lunging for him. A struggle ensues. In another part of the forest, Cal Grant and Lennie, with the rest of the gang, hear sounds of a fight going on not too far from them, so they head in that direction to see what's going on. Back at the scuffle, Zeke sees his brother Lennie coming and shouts for help against the fed! Cal raises his gun, but Steve thinks fast and repositions himself behind Zeke, telling the mobster he'll have to kill his own man to get at him. But all Cal cares about is getting rid of any witnesses, so he aims his revolver. Lennie becomes distressed, and in an act to save his brother he grabs the gun from Cal, causing it to accidentally shoot a bullet through his own chest. He falls to the ground, dead, and Zeke lets Steve go as he cries out in anguish at his brother's sacrifice. Spotting Cal as he picks up the gun, Steve pulls out his own, and the two men fire at the same time. Luckily, Cal wasn't as good a shot. The next day, back at Federal Headquarters, Steve concludes his report to the chief. The chief responds by saying that Carson had always been their luckiest agent. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cal Grant * Lennie Trasker Other Characters: * Zeke Trasker Locations: * Lakeville * ** Headquarters | Writer4_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler4_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker4_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "The Fiddler and the Bank Robbers, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = With his boy being held hostage by Slash Marlin's outlaws, fiddle player Stomp McHenry, at the town dance, has been instructed to play a certain tune, as a tip off to the bandits who are raiding the town's bank. Jack Woods stealthily takes out the outlaws' watchman, outside the dance hall, and together he and Stomp sneak over to the bank, where a lone bandit in Mexican garb stands lookout. Jack follows the lookout into the front of the deserted store, then grabs him and throws the outlaw to the ground. Waiting outside, Stomp sees Jack return, wearing the lookout's clothes. Will it fool the robbers? At the back door, Slash Marlin stands guard with a shotgun. Jack tests his disguise, by slowly walking towards the bandit leader, and sure enough it seems to work. But suspicion rises within him when Jack doesn't answer, so he begins to raise his gun. That was his last move, as Jack quickly drew his own revolver and fired, hitting Slash square in the chest. Nearby, Stomp finds his son, Speck, lashed to a horse and helps him down. Meanwhile inside the bank, Jack approaches the remaining three outlaws from behind, and yells for them to put up their hands. The men respond by opening fire while making a break for the door! Jack fells one, but the other two make it outside, with bags of loot. However, neither of them has counted on the combined shooting of the McHenrys, father and son. With their rifles, Stomp and Speck manage to knock the bandits off their horses and to the ground. A minute later, the Sheriff comes running up, and arrives to see the dead bandits lying in the dirt with the stolen bags of money. Jack steps out of the bank as Stomp finishes explaining things. The sheriff shakes Jack by the hand and thanks him for taking care of the robbers and helping to save Stomp's boy. Just then, a lone, dusty rider from out of town approaches at a full gallop and gets off his mount in front of the four men. He asks which of them in Jack Woods. After identifying himself, Jack is suddenly held at gunpoint and told he is being placed under arrest for a murder. But who was the victim, and did Jack really do it? | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Stomp McHenry Antagonists: * Slash Marlin Other Characters: * Speck McHenry * The Sheriff Locations: * Old West ** Town of Hondas | Writer5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "The Flying Dutchman, Part 3" | Synopsis5 = After escaping from the island natives, Socko, Jerry, and Sedburn have found a ship called "The Flying Dutchman", the same name as the . There isn't anyone on deck when the trio climbs aboard, but when they look through one of the portholes, an astonishing sight is seen! Inside the cabin, a smart-looking man is feeding a leg of lamb to what looks like an actual ape-man! Socko, wanting to find out more about this, and knocks on the door. The man answers, showing a smile to the newcomers and after exchanging pleasantries, in which they learn his name is Charles Starwin. He invites them inside for tea. To their amazement, Starwin explains that Bennie, as the primitive man had been named, was found on an uncharted island, where the prehistoric age still dominates. His crew had kidnapped the aborigine with intents to sell him to a history museum. Starwin has rescued "Bennie", to the disdain of the crew, who all abandoned ship, leaving him and his new friend alone to drift. Since then, he has been determined to get Bennie back home to the island. Socko and Jerry are fascinated by the idea of an island where prehistoric beasts still exist, and offer their services as Starwin's new crew. Sedburn opts out, not wanting to spend another minute away from his family, which hasn't heard from him since his plane crashed seven years ago. After dropping Sedburn off at the next port, the "Flying Dutchman" sails through uncharted waters toward the habitat of the aborigines. A day later, an island comes into view, and Bennie begins to grunt and hop up and down excitedly. Charles Starwin recognized the twin cliffs jutting out near the shore, exclaiming they have arrived at Bennie's home! Once the ship is anchored, the four of them proceed to climb to the top of the first cliff. An uprooted tree serves as a makeshift bridge, leading to the second clifftop which overlooks a valley. Before they can explore, Starwin needs to set Bennie free, so he unlocks the ape-man's shackles and tells him to go back to his home where he belonged. Down in the valley, Socko and Jerry are guided by Starwin through the lush greenery of the jungle. But for all the wonders that surround them, there are also many dangers, such as the Tyrannosaurus Rex that now steps into their path, letting out a mighty roar as the three appetizing humans dash away. Socko leads the team into the safety of a nearby cave, with an entrance too small for the deadly carnivore to squeeze through. Sunlight seems to be shining through the back of the cave, indicating another exit. But as they follow the rays of light, the trio find their path blocked by a Stegosaurus, with its spiked tail waving menacingly. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Animals: * Dinosaurs Other Characters: * Sedburn * Bennie * Charles Starwin Locations: * ** Tropical Island ** Vehicles: * The Flying Dutchman (ship) | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "Revolt of the Thugs, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Captain Desmo and Gabby were investigating rumors about a native revolt, that had resulted in the deaths of several outpost soldiers. What they discovered was that an old religious cult, Thug, composed of bandits and assassins, had orchestrated the revolt. After reporting to Colonel McAllister, Stashu, a local native, calls Gabby aside, saying he knows where the cult is holding its ceremony that day. Impetuously, Gabby decides to go off with Stashu, and thus impress Desmo and the Colonel by beating the cultists all by himself. Stashu leads Gabby for hours, on foot through the Indian desert. After the duo has hiked several hundred miles, they start to get a feeling of being watched. Then, jumping out from behind a rock, a group of Arabs grab them and march them back to their camp. Gabby and Stashu are met by the leader of Thug, Abdul Hassan, (who is very short for the large power he claims to have). He sends Gabby to be thrown in the snake pit, while Stashu is sent back to the British main outpost, so that others may be warned what happens when Thug is crossed. After many hot and wearisome hours on the desert, Stashu finally reaches the outpost, where he is met by Captain Desmo and Colonel McAllister. Stashu exclaims that Gabby has been taken by the cult, sentenced to die by the toxic fangs of the cobras. Captain Desmo immediately mounts a camel, tells McAllister to send reinforcements after them if 24 hours pass with no word, and heads off with Stashu for Thug''s campground. Meanwhile, Gabby Maguire gets a lucky break, as Hassan's guards forget to take his gun away when they throw him into the snake pit. The sound of his thumping to the ground turns the floor into a writhing mass of cobras, hissing their hatered of the intruder to their nest. But with his firearm, Gabby makes short work of the slithering reptiles. A secret doorway in the stone and brick wall brings him back outside, where an unsuspecting guard passes him by. Gabby head-konks him unconscious and steals his cloak and robes. Elsewhere in the camp, Desmo and Stashu have found themselves in a bit of trouble as the guards spotted them hiding out, and sounded their warning horns, calling reinforcements to the spot. Against overwhelming numbers, Desmo and Stashu are soon caught, and thrown into a cell to await their deaths. Abdul Hassan himself shows up to gloat over their capture, saying he'll be more than happy to send their heads back to his rival, Colonel McAllister. The executioner steps forward with a large axe and raises it over Desmo's head. Another guard rushes into the room carrying a pistol, which he uses to stop the executioner cold. Gabby pulls back the cloak covering his head and pushes Hassan aside. At that same moment, outside, the Colonel's troops are invading the grounds. Many of the cultists attempt to fight back while many more flee, but their strength is no match for the overwhelming might of the British Army, led by McAllister! Completely outclassed, the ''Thug''s surrender, their evil hopes of rising out of the ashes of their ancestors are blasted forever. Gabby and Desmo greet the Colonel, who thanks them once again for their assistance. Before he dismisses the group, the Colonel hands a trumpet-like instrument to Stashu, stating that by owning it, he is recognized as an official member of the Royal Bugle Regiment. | Appearing6 = '''Featured Characters:' * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Antagonists: * Abdul Hassan ** Cultists Other Characters: * Stashu * Colonel McAllister ** his troops Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler8_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker8_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle8 = Anchors Aweigh: "Admiral Cato's Underwater Base" | Synopsis8 = The has received orders to proceed to at full speed. Don and Red have been summoned to the flagship's bridge by the Captain. But on their way there, Don spots a torpedo coming toward them off the port side of the ship. They both jump overboard just as the torpedo hits, sinking the ship with all the rest of her crew still aboard! Clutching a piece of debris, Don and Red drift along the ocean for hours, through a long cold night and into the next morning. But then the two Navy men come across a welcome sight, a tower that extends below the water. A pair of foreign sailors come out of a steel door in the tower, and pull Don and Red out of the water. The tower is actually part of a strange new type of submarine! An elevator lowers them to the ocean's bed where they meet Admiral Cato, wearing a uniform that resembles that of Napoleon Bonaparte, whom the Admiral has always greatly admired. He tells the two US Navy men that he was the one who sank their ship, and they would now be forced to watch, as he undermines the Americans' morale, before declaring war! Don and Red are taken up through a tower to the sub's weapons turret, which fires radio controlled gas bombs with precise accuracy. Cato aims the targeting device to strike at a city in California, and fires! Red is enraged and moves to strike, but Don holds him back; now is not yet the time. They are then taken on a tour of the rest of the submarine's facilities, the admiral grinning with satisfaction at their faces each time he shows Don and Red one of his deadly weapons. The next compartment is where the large tanks of compressed oxygen are kept, with a breather pipe sucking it out a little bit at a time and filtering it throughout the entire ship. Don gives Red a nudge, then, in the blink of an eye, Kerry has grabbed Cato's sidearm from him, and created a deadly stand-off. Pointing threateningly with the gun, he orders the crew to reverse the flow of the oxygen pipe, filling the tanks. But the tanks were already full, and any more pressure could cause them to explode. That's the plan, of course; and Don orders them to go through with it. At this, Cato charges and gets shot down by Red, who then secures a gun of his own. With the oxygen tank's pressure needle almost at critical, one of the crewmen begs the duo to reconsider and tells Don that a wireless radio is nearby. If he can wire the fleet and let them know he was there, the plot would be foiled and there would be no need to blow them all up. Ten minutes later as Red is guarding the tank room, Don comes running back through the door, hurriedly sealing it shut behind him. He tells Don the wire went through, but that he was spotted by another crewman who raised the alarm. All hands were now attempting to get at the men by using acetylene torches to burn through the hatch! With the pressure gauge on the oxygen tanks in the red, an explosion is imminent. Using the tower's elevator, Don and Red escape back up to surface level, just as a small Coast Guard boat is approaching, in response to Don's message. The Navy Fleet is only a few miles away, and Don and Red tell the Coast Guard officer to step on it! An underwater explosion soon renders the local waters dangerously choppy, but Cato and his crazy scheme to create war had been stopped. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Admiral Cato ** his crew Other Characters: * U.S. Navy large surface warship crew * U.S. Coast Guard patrol boat crew Locations: * , Vehicles: * U.S. large surface warship * Cato's Specially-designed Submarine * Coast Guard patrol boat | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Skip Schuyler: "Kidnapping in the Orient" | Synopsis9 = Skip Schuyler rode aboard the steamship, "Occidental", as it slowly glided into a port in the Orient. He mused about how the country used to be one of the most picturesque in the world until the war tore away all the beauty. On his way through the city to the Officers' Club, Skip heard a faint droning sound from overhead, growing louder by the second. The people in the streets began to run for cover. Skip discovered why as soon as he looked up. Enemy planes were invading the air, dropping bombs across the cityscape! Building were hit and collapsed, dust and debris were being strewn about the streets! One little boy who was scurrying for shelter stumbled and fell next to a building that was about to collapse from a bomb's impact. Skip acted fast, racing over to the child and carrying him to safety just as tons of debris came crashing down behind him! The bombers departed as quickly as they came, leaving death and destruction in their wake. Skip tried communicating with the little boy, asking him where he lived and who his parents were and such, but the child didn't speak a word of English. He tugged at Skip's sleeve, trying to get him to follow. Skip did so out of curiosity, and was led to a ramshackle house where a gruff middle-aged man opened the door and yelled for them to get off his property. Skip tried to leave, but the boy stomped his feet and pointed his finger accusingly at the man, while shouting in an angry string of Chinese. Skip got a strange feeling about the place, his senses telling him there was more going on with this guy than first impressions would suggest. While he was trying to figure out what the boy was telling him, the man suddenly pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at them, threatening that if they didn't get out, he would shoot. Skip reacted with a tough left hook that made the man fall out cold. He then followed the boy, who rushed up the stairs and stood in front of a locked door at the end of the hallway. With his gun, Schuyler blew the lock off and opened it, to a scream of "Look Out!", causing him to duck as a bullet zinged over his head, knocking his hat off! Skip returned fire, killing the Chinese guard that kept watch over a tied up woman. Now it made sense, the child had wanted someone to rescue the lady. When she was free she told Skip that she was Diana Allan, a foreign correspondent working for the San Francisco newspaper, who was kidnapped by Hawkins, fugitive from the United States, who thought of holding her for ransom. Before that she had been staying as a guest at the little boy's house with his parents. He had been taken as well, but was able to escape the ropes and run for help. Skip smiled and said that Hawkins wouldn't be able to bother anyone again, he'll have the authorities come arrest him. Once Diana was out of earshot, the boy whispered something in Chinese and smiled. Even though he didn't speak the language, Skip was pretty sure he understood what the child had said. Nodding in agreement, he told him that Miss Allen was indeed quite a beautiful catch. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Hawkins Other Characters: * Lung Yen * Diana Allen Locations: * ** a Seaport Vehicles: * S.S. Occidental, passenger steamship * Japanese bombers | Writer10_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler10_1 = Bob Kane | Inker10_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle10 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Menace of Chen Fu, Part 2" | Synopsis10 = While out for a walk in the fabulous town of Liverpool, Rusty is kidnapped by a pair of Chinese thugs and taken away in a sleek red car. The vehicle quickly dashes away and sometime later comes to a stop in front of a dark, seemingly deserted house. Rusty is taken inside, where the sinister form of Chen Fu examines him. Rusty is not happy about the whole affair and tells the old man off, saying his friend Steve will come in to rescue him and make them pay. A wicked grin crosses Chen Fu's face, that's exactly what he is counting on. Back at the apartment, Steve is worried that Rusty hadn't come back yet. Diane and the boys try to reassure him by reminding him that Rusty was able to take care of himself, but as they are speaking, a dagger shoots through the window and embeds itself into the far wall! A message with Steve's name on it is wrapped around the hilt. Inside, it tells him that Rusty has been kidnapped, and gives the address he needed to come to, adding that if they tried calling Scotland Yard, they would never see Rusty alive again. Even though it is an obvious trap, Steve can not abandon the boy who had saved his life not so long ago. And so that night, he arrives at the specified address and rings the doorbell. A menacing-looking Chinaman answers and beckoned him to enter, then guides him through a long, dark hallway. When they reach the end, the man opens a door that reveals the seated figure of Chen Fu. Steve is told by Chen that he and the boy will be punished for the death of his men in his own opium smuggling ring. Suddenly Steve leaps and clutches at Chen Fu by the throat, refusing to let go! The guards surge forward to help their master, and are met by unrelenting fists from Steve. The door bursts open as even more men come rushing in to help. Steve is soon overwhelmed, and knocked unconscious by a blow to the head! Chen Fu, recovering, angrily orders that the white man be taken to "the pit". When Steve regains consciousness, he finds himself tied on a thin platform over a pit of sharp metal spikes. If he rolls over, he is done for, but that's not all: Watching from above, Chen Fu flips a switch that releases a giant pendulum, one that moves down closer to Steve with each swing. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Antagonists: * Chen Fu ** his many vassals Other Characters: * Diane * Specs * Tubby Locations: * , | Writer11_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler11_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker11_1 = Ogden Whitney | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "In the Pit of Dagan" | Synopsis11 = On his quest for a way back to the upper surface of Earth, Cotton Carver has aided Elara, Princess of Thule, in defeating her enemy, the Scarlet Seeress. His friends Volar and Kothe have been left in Elara's care until his return. But now, as Cotton looks from his room in the tower, he finds Kothe and Volar being led out the main gate in chains. In her throne, Elara explains that Narol, of the Dwylth Dynasty, has demanded them for a sacrifice to the god Dagan, though she tried to stop him. Cotton gathers together supplies and weapons from his room in order to go on a rescue mission. He is shown the quickest path to the Golden God, Dagan, by Elara, who is tearful that he is leaving her side so soon. Running through the forest path, Cotton comes to a clearing, where his two friends are about to be thrown into a large deep pit, as a fanatic priest stands nearby shouting prayers to the heavens. With his guns, Cotton fells the men as they push Kothe into the hole after Volar. Peering into the depths, Cotton finds that a body of water awaits at the bottom, meaning it was possible for his friends to still be alive! Determined to do all he can, he dives! A swift underwater current drags him along, bringing him to points unknown within a dark cavern. The water becomes shallow as he goes on, until only his ankles are submerged, at which point he finds his friends recovering from their ordeal. Kothe throws her arms around him for coming to rescue her. Volar smiles at his friend's bravery, and together, they make their way out of the tunnel. Exiting the caverns, the trio come across a very unusual sight! A dinosaur, a Brontosaurus, is watching them from the vast field full of tall grasses ahead. As it comes closer, Cotton tries to frighten it off by shooting at its huge bulk with a rifle! Big mistake. The creature becomes angered and follows the trio as they run for their lives! Hightailing it back to the safety of the cave, they ponder what to do next. There is no crossing the field, with that beast there and they can't stay in the cave forever. But Cotton has an idea. He creates a fire by spreading gunpowder across the tall grass and shooting his revolver at it. The wind spreads the flames across the field to where the dinosaur waits, covering the grassland with inescapable speed, and burning the mighty beast until it thrashes and bellows no more. Once the fire has cooled down, the trio continues onward across miles of scorched earth, following the trail until coming to the base of a large mountain, with a strange door. The door opens, to reveal a score of men dressed like knights. They greet Cotton and his friends, who learn that the knights are performing under the rule of a great king, named Marl, making them the Marlmen. Being told of Cotton's plight, the Marlmen tell him that the king knows of a way to the surface world, as they once had another visitor from above, whom they had cared for until he died of injuries sustained from his fall. The King is a pleasant man, who offers Kothe and Volar rooms for the night, while he and Cotton would drink and dine privately at the royal table. He is also more than willing to help Cotton return to his home after being regaled by his tale of how he came to be here. Yet... while Cotton and Marl sip and talk, in one of the guard towers an insidious plot is afoot. Jagar, a knight captain, reveals to his henchman a sinister plan to overthrow good King Marl, with aid from the Pirates of Barlunda! Jagar sneers contentedly, at the thought that he will soon become the new ruler of Marlunda. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kothe * Volar Antagonists: * Narol, of the Dwylth Dynasty ** his acolytes * Jagar ** his henchman * Pirates of Burlunda Other Characters: * Elara of Thule * King Marl ** Captain Kandul ** his Marlmen Animals: * Brontosaurus Locations: * ** Thule ** Marlunda ** Barlunda Vehicles: * Marlmen's Magneto Ships | Notes = * Barry O'Neil shoots a pilot in the chest, while he's flying the plane that O'Neill is aboard. Then he sets off a mine which blows up a ship which sinks with all hands. * Don Coyote is absent this issue but returns next issue. * First issue for Wayne Boring art on Federal Men, replacing Joe Shuster. * Jack Woods makes his final appearance. ** This story's cliffhanger remains unresolved. ** Jack Woods appeared on the cover of the first DC comic book ever published, , Feb 1935. * Rusty's friend Steve Carter again gets knocked unconscious with a blow to the head, see also . * Sandman: "The Three Sandmen" ** Wes Dodds' two friends, "Happy" O'Shea and Dr. Clyde "Clipper" Dunlap, both definitely know his secret identity, and Steve Weber strongly suspects it also. In this story, O'Shea and Dunlap actually take on the "Sandman" identity. ** In 1939 Wes Dodds and his two civilian friends all own private planes armed with machine guns. ** Wes Dodds kills one of Sneed's accomplices, in air-to-air combat. Sandman body count = 2. ** Wes Dodds was a U.S.Navy aviator, as recently as 1933 (or "six years ago"). So were both of his friends and so was their mutual enemy, Sneed. *** After this story, none of these facts are mentioned again. *** Two years in the future, in December 1941, Wes Dodds enlists in the U.S.Army, instead of returning to his old branch of the service. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane ** "Quest In India, Part 2" (text story) by Terry Keane ** This Doggone World by Fred Schwab | Trivia = * Bert Christman is credited as "Larry Dean" in this issue. * According to Charles Starwin in Socko Strong, a Stegosaurus's bite is poisonous. | Recommended = * The Three Sandmen is reprinted in . | Links = * Read "The Three Sandmen" online }}